


标准暗杀/Standard Assassination

by withoutleaf



Category: Hitman (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Valentine's Day
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:49:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29458515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withoutleaf/pseuds/withoutleaf
Summary: “一个遗憾的消息。你在巴黎的精彩表现未能入选ICA的训练素材。”戴安娜说，“审核员的原话是——‘不可复制’。”"I'm sorry to tell you that your excellent performance in Paris will not become the material of ICA training scene." Diana says, "Auditors consider it——uncopiable."
Relationships: Agent 47 & Diana Burnwood
Kudos: 5





	标准暗杀/Standard Assassination

“一个遗憾的消息。你在巴黎的精彩表现未能入选ICA的训练素材。审核员的原话是——‘不可复制’。”戴安娜说。  
47正在取出弹膛中剩余的子弹。闻言，他停下动作，看向电脑屏幕。视频通话的另一端，戴安娜左手敲着键盘，右手伸向摄像头可视范围外，拿出一枚饼干。难以下毒的密闭独立包装，良好的习惯。47在心里评价。  
“我不认为它‘不可复制’。”他说。  
“我们当然可以要求两个演员在看到烟花时前往指定地点，停留十几秒，给特工创造机会。”戴安娜撕开包装，“但问题是，这没有意义。你不能指望新人特工们从一场训练中学会如何发现这种机会。”  
子弹随重力下滑，落入47的手掌。冰冷小巧的金属被他拨来拨去。  
“太戏剧性。”戴安娜做出结论，“一如既往的强烈的个人风格。”  
子弹被“咔哒”一声按在桌子上。  
“即便如此，你仍然坚持尝试。每一年。ICA会给你颁发参与奖吗？”47说。  
“很不幸，契约经历不是你或者我的个人财产。一切信息都属于ICA。作为你的处理者，我必须筛选出至少一个契约作为备选。”戴安娜看向摄像头，与47隔空对视，“也许我应该把通知邮件转发给你，47？让你选出自己的得意之作。”  
“被最终选中的契约是什么样的？”  
“你不会感兴趣的。”戴安娜吃掉饼干，用纸巾按了按嘴角，“最经典的那种。玫瑰花里的遥控炸弹。我能在卷宗里找出上百个类似的案例，只是这位特工更无懈可击。审核员的评语是‘教科书般的’，对于暗杀而言，真是种新奇的赞美。”  
“发生在情人节？”47问。  
戴安娜挑眉：“你还记得？新人的理论课程——”  
“冗长并且毫无意义。”  
“真苛刻。前人的经验总会有些可取之处。即便要求熟记的内容多到令人怀疑这是一场服从性测试。”  
“‘情人节，圣诞节，以及纪念日是很好的时机，因为节日气氛以及周期性活动使人放松警惕。’”47把银色舞者彻底分解，拎出枪管擦拭，“这种理论很容易编造：‘开放式阳台易制造意外’甚至‘目标的日程表中总有机遇。’。”  
“你在不满吗？因为你是个传奇，而不是标准？”戴安娜的目光在视频通话界面和她正在撰写的报告间来回移动，勾起嘴角。  
“契约的意义是被完成，不是被学习。”  
“事实上，我很好奇。”戴安娜充耳不闻，“也许‘以标准方式暗杀’是一件我们不擅长的事。谁也说不准。”  
47停下动作。他们交换目光，又各自投入工作。戴安娜时停时续地打字，而47开始给零件上油。  
“你已经选好契约了。”47说。  
“佛罗伦萨。2月14日。任务简报已发送。”戴安娜轻巧地敲下回车，新邮件提醒在47屏幕边缘闪烁，“一切都是最常规的。试着让目标的情人节别太精彩，47。”  
-  
湖畔的俱乐部。滥用职权的奢侈品品牌艺术总监。很容易被狙击枪一发解决。  
“我相信你的技术。”戴安娜这样说，“但你知道审核员的反馈将会是‘超乎常人的精准度，对天才之外的人毫无参考价值’。”  
于是，尽管目标已经在47的脑内规划中一次又一次殒命，但现实中的他依然好好地呼吸着新鲜空气。  
“我建议你密切关注吧台左端的客人。”戴安娜说，“前雇佣兵，如今经营一家安保公司，而我们的目标正是他的客户之一。情报显示他此行与公事无关，但小心为上。”  
47已经换上应侍的伪装，将盐粒抹上高脚杯口。这位前雇佣兵与女伴亲密地低语一阵，独自起身离座。47向客人奉上一杯龙舌兰，顺势退出工作区域。就在前雇佣兵迈入私人房间的时候，紧随其后的47推上门，同时用力勒住他的脖颈。  
身前的人拼命挣扎，但47技高一筹。  
“如果我是ICA的训练师，我会把这段标记为重点。”戴安娜说，“准确地识别和排除风险。有人朝这里来了，47，躲起来。”  
晕倒的人被塞进壁橱，而47也闪身进入。来者是前雇佣兵的女伴，面对空无一人的房间，看起来很困惑。她拉开抽屉，在桌前忙碌一阵，又急匆匆地离开房间。  
抽屉里是螺丝刀，电池，散落的零件，以及精美包装盒里崭新的手表。47翻转它，看到表盘底部有细微划痕。他用工具撬开表盖，里面错综排布的电线表明这不是一个普通的机械表。  
“经改造的手表，可以瞬间释放高压电流。”47说。  
“考虑到她的工程师学位，这很可能是她自己的手笔。正在调查——”戴安娜语速飞快，“好了。这个。她的母亲曾是凶杀案的重要证人，却在开庭前一周意外死亡。死因是多处枪伤导致的失血过多。”  
“不像是出自专业人士。”  
“做得不干净，但报酬颇丰。”戴安娜说，“他以此为启动资金开办公司，现在，他可以指使别人去干脏活了。”  
“她的情人。”  
“正确。”  
“标准的情人节谋杀。训练素材的审核员会欣赏她的。”47挖苦。  
“但电击手表看起来可不像是事故。它会引发骚乱，47。恐怕这位女士的复仇计划只能‘巧合地’失败了。至少今天是如此。”  
47挑断几条电线，又将表盖扣回：“我以为你会想要帮她。”  
“为什么？”  
“像你会做的事。”  
“她的处境，”戴安娜停顿，“很复杂。一切都该由她自己决定。”  
“你认为她会放弃？”  
“她有机会放弃。虽然我不认为她会这么做。”  
脚步声。  
47翻窗而出，贴着外墙走过几米，又翻进另一房间。房间内空无一人，门外的警卫背对着窗户。  
“这是目标的临时办公室。”戴安娜说。  
47无声地走到桌边，简单浏览笔电里的内容。他抬起头，看到正上方悬挂着的吊灯。房间空旷，没有合适的藏身处。窗口是电脑使用者的视线死角，暂时躲在窗外或许可行。需要提前处理贴身保镖。  
剩下的只是实施。当目标走过某个阴暗回廊后，本来跟随着他的保镖昏迷着留在壁橱里。戴安娜捏造出貌似可信的紧急消息，而收到讯息的目标扔下女伴，急匆匆地赶往办公室。  
子弹上膛，发出“喀嗒”轻响。目标即将到达，47悬挂在窗沿上等待时机。  
隔壁隐约传来女性哭声。47置若罔闻，当目标在电脑前站定的一瞬间  
，他撑起身体，半跪在窗台，利索地击落吊灯。金属落地的巨响和安保人员的喧哗声将墙壁另一侧微不足道的哭泣完全覆盖，而此时47已经顺着管道滑落至地面。  
“目标确认消灭。钱已汇入你的账户。出色的工作，另一种意义上。”戴安娜说，“我得承认自己已经开始怀念以往的风格。他甚至准备了一场水下约会。”  
“看守松散的潜水装备。水底布景里安放有会发光的水母——毒性很强的品种。”  
“就像一场即将发生的事故。”  
47到达撤离点，启动轿车。他一手握着方向盘，另一只手扯开侍者制服的领结。“那个女人。”他突然说，“她选择向刺客复仇，而非雇主。”  
“也许他们都在她的复仇名单上。或者她只是做她能做的。哪一点引起了你的兴趣，47？”  
“你的选择与她不同。你的复仇。你从未提及动手的人。”  
无线电的另一端陷入静默。  
“有趣的问题。”戴安娜最终说，“我曾经调查过，但一无所获。我的职业生涯，显然，也在逐渐削弱我继续追究的意愿。但如果真相摆在我面前，我可能会发布一份契约。索德斯称之为‘不专业’，但我要说，为什么不呢？”  
“我可以完成它。”  
“我相信这一点。”戴安娜轻盈一笑，“47，你已经进入安全区域，我将稍后再联系你。”  
“嗯。”47提高车速。在他前方，落日余晖晕染地平线。“情人节快乐。”他说。  
数个时区之外，戴安娜的视线穿过落地窗。在这里，太阳初辉才刚刚照亮城市。  
“情人节快乐，47。”她说，“并祝你旅途愉快。”

**Author's Note:**

> 但是开车时打电话是不对的，好孩子不要效仿。


End file.
